Castiel's Secret Desire
by AliFaye
Summary: Castiel is having a very hard time focusing on anything but the tattoo on Dean Winchester's chest.


Castiel hates when his vessel presents him with feelings and urges that he doesn't understand. It's been happening more often lately. He had no idea what the feelings were. Why it made him feel funny, and made him do things without thinking. A few days ago he did some research about human anatomy, and came across the answer he needed. He found out his problems were "desire", and "want for sexual gratification." Never had he felt such things, and trying to get rid of the feelings were infuriating to him. He knew exactly what he desired, but he knew he would never get it. He wanted Dean. He thought it was stupid to be brought down to such simple human things like sex, but he wanted it so bad. What he wanted most was to get his hands on that tattoo of Deans. He wanted to touch it, taste is, rub it, worship it, and the body it resided on. He found it growing more and more difficult to focus on helping the Winchesters on hunts. Especially when Dean would wear v necks. It just drove him wild with want. Here he was again trying to stay focused on killing demons, when Dean stumbles into the room covered in blood, shirt ripped to shreds, scratches and gashes all over his body. When Cas looks at that beautiful tattoo of Deans and sees it all cut up and bloodied he kind if loses it.

"Who did this to you!" the angel yells, anger pouring out of him. "Demon. Big one. Out back," Dean murmurs, losing blood rapidly. Cas didn't know what else to do, so he just took Dean in his arms and flew to the hotel. After laying him on the bed he hurried and flew back to get Sam. "Oh my god. Dean! What happened?" Sam said looking terrified. "A big demon got a hold of him. I'm sorry but he was losing blood too fast, I had to get him out…" Cas was explaining but Sam cut him off, "You did the right thing Cas. Thank you." Sam got up and grabbed his blade, and started for the door. "Where are you going?" Castiel asked. "To kill the bastard that did that," Sam pointed to his brother lying barely conscious on the bed, "to my brother!" Cas didn't dare get in Sam's way. He might be an angel, but nothing compares to the Winchesters when you hurt their loved ones. Sam walked out slamming the door.

Castiel felt like he might cry, seeing his Dean so down and out. This much damage couldn't all be fixed with his powers. He did what he could, healed the big gashes, fixed his broken ribs, and his broken nose. The rest would have to be taken care of manually. He went to the bathroom and got all the things he needed. Some warm water, a wash cloth, peroxide, cotton balls, and a dry towel. He started with the peroxide and cotton balls, disinfecting the smaller cuts and bruises to avoid infection. It was all innocent, until he got to that tattoo. He took his time, brushing the cotton ball over the flesh over, and over, and over again, until Dean started to stir. If Castiel didn't know any better he would say Dean moaned. He decided to move on. With all being disinfected, he soaked the wash cloth with the warm water, and worked Dean over once more, cleaning all the blood and dirt form his body.

When he got to his lower abdomen, he noticed he hadn't got everything. He was still bleeding and cut under his clothes. So, he removed all of Dean's clothes to continue cleaning and disinfecting. He was just fine until he saw Deans growing member. It was pulsing, the veins were prominent, and he was erect. He just stared for a moment, until he felt a hand on his, and heard Dean speak weakly, "You like what you see down there angel?" Castiel just froze and looked up into those big green eyes. "It's okay. Don't be shy introduce yourself. It won't bite." Dean seemed so casual, but underneath he was panicking. He never had been so exposed in front of another man before, and definitely not an angel! Castiel swallowed hard, and said, "Why would I talk to your penis? It won't answer me." "You're so you." Dean said with a smile and a giggle. "Come up here." Dean, now sitting up, motioned for Cas to sit beside him. Castiel complied and sat next to the naked Winchester.

Dean looked at Cas and saw something new in his eyes. A hunger for something. "Are you okay man?" Dean asked nervously. Before Castiel could stop himself he had a hand on Dean's chest, settling on that amazingly sexy tattoo of his. Dean shuttered at the contact. "Umm, what are you doing?" Dean asked very nervous now, and growing harder under the angel's soft touch. Cas snapped back to himself and stood up abruptly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I was out of line. I should leave." Before he could take three steps he was being turned around to face the beautiful, naked Winchester. Dean looked him in his eyes and said, "I asked what you were doing, but I didn't say I wanted you to stop." With a grin from ear to ear on Dean's face, Castiel felt as if he couldn't move even if he wanted to.

With that said, Cas slid his hand up Dean's body, slowly, teasing, until he reached his tattoo. "Is that what you want?" Dean asked as he placed his hand over his angel's. "Yes. I want it very much." Castiel spoke like he was out of breath. Dean placed his fingers under Castiel's chin and lifted his gaze up enough so that he could see the way he was biting and licking his lips. Showing him that he wanted it too. After a moment of silence, Dean leaned forward and placed one soft, lingering kiss on Castiel's lips. They both shivered, and moaned from the electricity running through their bodies. That seemed to be all the conformation Cas needed, because right after, he was pushing Dean back onto the bed, and stripping off his clothes. His eyes were full of hunger, need, desire, and pleasure.

He climbed on top of the Winchesters body, trailing kisses and bites on his way up. Dean was making the most delicious sounds, and it made Cas grow bigger and harder. He got to his favorite place. He pawed at the tattoo until he was satisfied with the touch. He lifted his mouth to it, and licked swirls around the edges. Then up and down like a puppy. "Oh! Cas! Oh! You're driving me crazy!" Dean said in between desperate noises, and moans. In a flash Dean flipped his angel over and was doing the same teasing back to him. Licking up his thigh, biting on his navel, rubbing his nipples until they made a delicious pink peak. That was one of his favorite parts. The noises Cas made went straight to his dick. He leaned in and took the pretty pink mound into his mouth and sucked.

Soon enough Cas was squirming beneath Dean. Dean got up and Cas made a noise of protest, but he said, "Hold on. I'm just getting something to make this even better." His smile was mischievous. He searched in his bag until he found the bottle of lube. "Turn over. I want you on your knees, and begging." Dean said with such demand and lust in his voice. Castiel did what he was told like a good little slutty angel. Dean crawled onto the bottom of the bed and smacked Cas' ass so hard, it left a big red handprint. Cas yelped in pain, and pleasure. "Do it again, please," Cas couldn't help himself. It felt so good. Dean just smiled and said, "My pleasure." He landed a few more hard spanks on his angel's ass. Alternating cheeks.

After he was done with the spanking, he decided to have some more fun. He slicked up his fingers, and slightly presses his fingers to Cas' tight, perfectly puckered hole. Putting enough pressure to feel god, but not enough to penetrate just yet. He loved the way Cas would arch his back, moan, and try to push himself back onto his fingers. "Please Dean! Just do it!" Cas said breathless. "All you have to do is beg." Dean was having so much fun with this. "Oh please Dean! Please! I WANT IT SO BAD! Please!" "There you go my angel." Dean pushed one finger into Cas with one swift thrust. The way his hole clenched around the intruding finger made Dean have to grab his cock, just so he wouldn't cum right then.

He rocked back and forth into Cas' hole, loving the feeling. After Cas started loosening up, he added a second finger, making Cas hiss. "I'm sorry, does it hurt? We could stop." Dean said half joking, but half sincere. He never wants to hurt his angel. "No!" Cas nearly screamed, "Don't you dare stop!" "Well, okay then." Dean continued the rhythm of thrust, and started to scissor Cas' hole wide open. "Oh, Cas. You're so fuckin' sexy like this. Opening up for me like this. How would you like it if my cock was in your tight hungry ass?" Dean purred. "Oh, please! I want your cock. Please!" Cas answered. "Whatever you want, I'll give it to you." Dean said, and meant it more than just sex wise. He lubed up his throbbing dock, and pushed at Castiel's waiting hole.

When he entered, he nearly lost his vision. It was so warm, and tight. "Move!" Cas yelled. Dean obeyed and thrusted in and out of his angel. He leaned forward and placed his body along Cas' back. He started to whisper into his ear, "Have you ever done this before? Ever had someone fill you up, and fuck you hard and fast, huh angel?" "No. Only you Dean! Only you!" Cas said so enveloped in the sensations of it all. "Yea, that's right. Only me. Only ever me. You're only a little slutty angel for me! You hear! Only this dick can make you feel THIS. DAMN. GOOD!" Dean punctuated the last three words with hard thrust nailing Cas' prostate. "YES! Only you! No one else! Ever!"

Cas started to meet Dean thrust for thrust. Dean felt Cas' hole clench around his dick, and he knew they were both close. He snaked his hand around to Castiel's front and found his dick leaking pre cum furiously. He wrapped his strong hand around Cas' member and stroked him firmly. Rubbing that sensitive bundle of nerves right under the head. Cas threw his head back and yelled out only one word, "DEAN!" Then he came so hard he could barely see or feel anything. Dean felt Cas' hole clench and pulse around his dick, and his orgasm hit him harder than any monster ever did.

They both fell apart. Cas fell from his knees and laid face down on the bed, with Dean on his back. They were both breathing heavily unable to move. Finally, Dean rolled over and turned Castiel so he was facing him, and took him into his arms. Castiel just seemed to fit perfectly against his body, and felt just perfect. He kissed Cas' head, having no words to say. Cas looked up at Dean and muttered, "I think I love you, Dean Winchester." Dean, again had no words. Never would he have thought that he would be so lucky to have someone as perfect as Castiel, love him. He just giggled. Castiel had worry on his face. It was wiped away and replaced by pure joy when Dean whispered back, "I know I love you Castiel."


End file.
